Eye of the Hurricane
by A. Kiwi
Summary: Starfire and Raven have a little bonding... resulting in Robin's jealousy. Can he win Star back? Ra
1. Part I: Battle of the Mind

**Eye of the Hurricane**

**By: A. Kiwi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or related characters.**

**  Part I: ****Battle**** of the Mind**

**   A/n: Part II may not come for awhile, and for that, I'm sorry.**

~

It's Friday night.

It's raining.

Starfire hovered two feet above the ground, Indian style, and her hands over Raven's crystal ball. "Azareth… Metrion… Xinthos…" (**A/n: May I interlude? Yes, I know that it's Zinthos, but it looks so much cooler as Xinthos ^_^) **Muttered Raven, repeating the spell that she had known since birth. Starfire was daydreaming. She knew this was rude; since Raven invited her into her room to meditate once a week, not daydream, but today, Raven looked especially attractive.  She had taken off her cape for a change.  She said it helped her to meditate better, or something like that.  It could be declared fact that she was crushing on Raven.  

"Try to stay focused…" said Raven, opening one eye to look at the Tamaranian teen.  It was true that she had not been focusing either, but she wasn't about to admit it.  _Starfire looks especially attractive today… _She thought, and then mentally slapped herself for ever even thinking such a thought.  It could be declared fact that she was crushing on Starfire.  Starfire's tank top and miniskirt didn't help stop Raven's cravings… it more increased them.   

"I sincerely apologize Raven," came Starfire's automatic reply.  They replaced their hands over the crystal ball.  _To hell with meditation, _thought Raven, peeking over at Starfire, who had her eyes closed and was chanting 'Azareth Metrion Xinthos.'  _She looked so pretty…_Raven resisted the urge to plaster Star's face with kisses as she looked at the alien's flawless face.  She didn't know if Star had yet realized if she was alone in chanting.  She suddenly, on a whim, touched Starfire's face, stroking it gently.  Starfire's eyes came open, and Raven drew back her hand.  

"I am sorry, did you wish to continue?"  Starfire asked.  Raven looked longingly at the teenager, now knowing that there was no hope between them.  Right at that moment, she wanted nothing more then to hold Starfire in her arms, and be with her forever.  _Stop… _she pleaded herself in her mind.  She touched the gem on her forehead, which was beginning to hurt, as it did when she was feeling a great deal of emotion.

"Sorry… I thought… there was a smudge on your face," said Raven lamely.  

_Teen Titans opening theme song_

**When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)**

** From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)**

** When there's evil on the attack**

** You can rest knowing they got your back**

** 'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol**

**TEEN TITANS, GO!**

**TEEN TITANS, GO!**

** With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)**

** Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)**

** They got the bad guys on the run**

** They never stop until the job gets done**

** 'Cause when the world is losing all control**

**TEEN TITANS, GO!**

**TEEN TITANS, GO!**

**One, two, three, four, GO!**

**TEEN TITANS! **

~

Starfire knocked again that next afternoon.  Raven didn't answer.

"I am sorry to have bothered you," Star said, her voice just above a whisper, that made it sound like she was whimpering. _Why did she have to sound so damn  SAD?! _Raven thought, her love for the girl making her open the door for the teen. 

"Yes, Starfire?" 

"I have brought you your favorite tea… essence of herbs, I believe it is called." She held up a tray with two cups of herbal tea on it. Apparently she meant to stay. 

"How… thoughtful," said Raven, taking a cup off the tray. She had always thought Starfire's head was as empty as a flowerpot.  Perhaps she would return the favor.  She thought of a way to do so as she sipped her tea delicately. Starfire took the other cup and sipped it. _Ugh. How can Raven stand this… this… glorbag varblaken?  _She scrunched up her face and tried to force the bitter liquid down her throat, hoping it would stay down.  She had trouble understanding Raven's taste sometimes.  

"Something wrong?" Raven lifted an eyebrow.

"Nothing," said Starfire, too quickly.  She saw Raven's eyes narrow at her obvious white lie, and then a plan formed in Raven's mind.  She didn't know if this was something Starfire would like.

"Don't _lie _to me Starfire," She said, in mock anger.  She tackled Starfire and they tumbled out of the air, and landed with Raven lying on top of Starfire.  Starfire giggled.  

"Oh Ravie, I am _so _sorry," said Starfire, playing along.  Raven picked herself up of Starfire and tickled her abdomen, making Starfire giggle even louder.  Raven laughed too, but at her own expense.  All the items in her room were now spinning at an alarming speed around her and Starfire like a whirlwind.  Raven used her mental powers to stop the items, and set them down in their respected places.  

"Heh… I guess that's enough emotion for one day."  Raven blushed, and saw disappointment flicker in the Tamaranians eyes. 

"I guess.  Thank you for the good times," Starfire lifted her body from the floor, winked at Raven, and left her room.

~    

_Raven has not invited me to her room for three days… nor come out of it.  Perhaps I will check on her… _There were no easy ways to get into Raven's room.  You either had to be hurt, or coming to meditate.  Starfire picked up a knife and made a nick in her skin, then pushed it deeper into her flesh and drew it across her arm.  Droplets of blood started seeping out and she withdrew the knife.  The cut was deeper then she'd expected.  She staggered out of her room, and headed if to Raven's room.  

"Starfire, is… everything ok?"  Asked Robin.  He had been watching the door to her room all day, trying to work up the nerve to go talk to her.  

"Um… yes," she replied.  Robin, not believing her, walked over to where the alien was standing and touched her hand.  

"Star, you're bleeding.  We should get you down to the hospital wing."  He began leading her away.  Raven was meditating in her room, her thumb and forefinger's tips pressed together, the rest of her fingers in their natural position, and her legs crossed Indian style.  A vision of Starfire leaning on Robin, losing blood fast came to her.  A vase exploded, and Raven walked into the hall, her cape whipping out behind her, and jogged to the hospital wing.

Robin took out an Ace bandage from a medical cabinet and he began wrapping her hand. 

"Star… this is a deep cut, what happened?"

"Nothing," she squeaked.  Robin wrapped the last of the bandage around her hand.  He wanted her to smile at him, like she used to, before she began meditating with Raven.  Then she never smiled at him anymore.  He had heard the laughter Raven and Star shared when he walked by Raven's room.  Robin was- to put it simply, jealous.

"Star… I noticed that you-"  He was interrupted by Raven's walking into the hospital wing.  

"Starfire, are you ok?"  She walked over and examined Starfire's hand, then began ripping off the bandages Robin had so tenderly put on.  Raven's eyes glowed temporarily white, and her hands lit with blue energy, unlike their usual black.  She needed no magic words for a healing spell.  She held her hands over the cut and slowly, the cut resealed itself and stopped bleeding.

"I thank you Raven."  They left together, and Robin watched them go.  He gathered up the bandages at his feet and carried them to his room, where he dropped them on the floor and pounded his fist into the wall.  A few newspaper clippings fell off, and he kicked them with his foot.  One of them rose into the air and did a lazy loop before falling back on the floor and remaining there.  He looked at the bandages, stained with Starfire's blood. 

"I need a break…" he muttered.  He stepped outside his room and climbed into the elevator, pressing the button to take him to the roof.  A certain green shapeshifter sat on the roof, looking out at the lake, which was glimmering pink and orange because of the sunset. 

"Oh… hey Robin, what's up?"  He patted the spot beside him and Robin sat.  

"Still bummed over the whole Starfire Raven thing?"  Robin nodded.  Beast Boy somehow knew about this too.

"Are you going to say anything?"  Beast Boy asked.  They sat in silence for awhile; Robin glared into the sunset like he hated the skies, and the earth.  He almost did, for taking away what was most important to him.  His beloved Koriand'r.  He heard the lift door open and close behind him.  That would be Beast Boy leaving.  He heard the lift door open and close again.  Who was that?  He spun, and saw Starfire walking to the other side of the roof, and sit down.  She probably hadn't noticed him.  He got up, his gunmetal shoes thumping softly as he walked towards her.  She didn't turn.  She knew he was there.  He placed a hand on her shoulder, and then she turned.  

"Hey," he said.

"Hello Robin."  Her reply was short.  She obviously didn't want to be near him, and he realized her shoulder had gotten tense.  He withdrew his hand.

"Sorry about that."  Starfire nodded.  He sat down by her.  

"So… How's it going?"  His first attempt to break the ice didn't go that well.  She didn't respond, merely sighed and slumped down.  

"Starfire… what's gone wrong between us?"  Her green eyes peered questioningly into his face.

"I mean it Star, what's happened?"  Starfire sighed.  Maybe she could walk her way out of this.  

"I have to go Robin," she said, rising to her feet.  Robin made no attempt to stop her.  She was never his.  He went to his room and placed his Linkin Park CD in his player and pushed the button for song 7, then play.  The lyrics came out strong and clearly.

_I am_

_A little bit of loneliness_

_A little bit of disregard_

_A handful of complaints_

_But I can't help the fact_

_That everyone can see these scars_

_I am _

_What I want you to want_

_What I want you to feel_

_But it's like _

_No matter what I do_

_I can't convince you_

_To just believe this is real_

_So I let go_

_Watching you_

_Turn you back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here_

_'Cause you're all that I got_

_I can't feel the way_

_The way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal_

_This damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_I am_

_A little bit insecure_

_A little unconfident_

_'Cause you don't understand _

_I do what I can_

_But sometimes I don't make sense_

_I am _

_What you never want to say_

_But I've never had a doubt_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_I can't convince you _

_For once just to hear me out_

_So I let go_

_Watching you_

_Turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here _

_'Cause you're all that I got_

_I can't fell the way_

_The way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal_

_This damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_No_

_Hear me out_

_You're gonna listen to me_

_Like it or not_

_Right now_

_Hear me out_

_You're gonna listen to me_

_Like it or not_

_Right now_

_I can't feel the way_

_The way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_I can't feel the way_

_The way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal_

_This damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_I can't take_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_


	2. Part II: Together Forever

**Eye of the Hurricane**

**By: A. Kiwi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or related characters.**

**Part II: Together Forever**

~

"Raven, do you think we will be together forever?"  Asked Starfire.  They sat on the roof, the sky overhead dotted with stars.  She snuggled closer to Raven.

"By all means yes," said Raven.  "Just because Terra's a part of the team now doesn't mean…"

An uncomfortable silence followed.  Raven knew how Starfire loved Terra, and she respected that.  Starfire had told Raven that although she did love Terra, her feelings for Raven were much stronger.  Star pretty much loved everybody.  It was a part of Tamaranian nature.  Raven shook this off and looked over at the redhead.   

"I love you Star…" said Raven.

"I love you too Raven."  They pulled into a passionate kiss, bathed in milky moonlight.  Down in the tower, the silverware drawer lifted itself out of the cabinet and dumped its contents on Terra's head.

**_FIN._**

****

~

**I had originally intended for this to be longer… but, oh well.  ^_^ Flame if you'd like.  I personally think flames help, not insult, as they're intended to.**

**Words to reviewers:**

**rebekah****: Thanks ^_^ I'm glad you like it.**

**SmilodonFatlalis4: Thank you!  I'm glad to have supportive reviewers.**

**hipkid727**: **I love the show too, and just because I have different ships then you like, doesn't mean you have to flame me.  Different people have different views, and you probably just don't have the ability to think differently then what you're already used to.  If you don't like it, don't read it.    **  


	3. ::Author Note::

**.:Author Note:.**

Hello to my reviewers,

First off, I want to thank all of your for your support, and yes, I am considering writing a sequel to Eye of the Hurricane, possibly with Blackfire in it.  Right now I have another fic that I'm busy with though, so you'd have to wait for me to finish that before this one gets posted.  It's Friday the Thirteenth.  I don't know if you care to check it out or not, or if you already have.  It's mainly featuring Jinx, so if you're a fan of her, maybe you should check it out ^-^ you don't have to though.  Remember, it's just a suggestion.

Sorry… was I rambling?  Anyways… if you were one of the people who asked for a sequel, or want one tell me if you would want Blackfire intervened in the fic.  If she were, there may be some Raven/Blackfire, along with Raven/Starfire.  It's just an idea I had, if you don't like it, flame away!  

Thanks for reading this.

A. Kiwi****


End file.
